Xmen: Charles' Memory
by KoizumiESP
Summary: Professor X has been shot, and he relives his fondued memory. The night he met Erik Lehnsherr. Explicit language and themes


Charles Xavier was dying. The cold arctic wind blew powdery white snow over his wounded body, as his closest friend held him. The villain Magneto supported Charles' head and had already covered them both with this cape to help fight the cold.

"Hold on Charles" he shouted over the wind, "You can't go like this!"

Charles clutched at the gun shot wound in his abdomen, but icy blood seeped through his fingers. He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness since the shooting, each time lasting longer, and each time it felt harder to wake up.

He thought to himself, _they say your life passes before you when you die. _For Charles though, this wasn't true. He saw his brightest memory one last time.

He was a young man in his mid twenties, enjoying life, having almost mastered his mutant power over people's minds. He partied, and drank, and manipulated people with his words and occasionally his powers. This was the night he met Erik Lehnsherr. When the young European entered the bar in New York city that night, Charles was captivated. The way he moved and owned the room. It went against Charles's ethical rules, but he had to read this man's mind. A few moments from across the room were all he needed. _A mutant? He's a mutant!_ He could hardly contain himself. Mutants were so rare, the chances to meet another one, well needless to say he was excited. A subtle mental push to encourage the man towards him. He must have been too subtle, because the man simply turned to look at him. His hair was brilliant white, and just scruffy enough to look relaxed. His eyes had a slight purple tinge to them, and he smiled at Charles, and nodded slightly.

The evening passed on further and later on, the European man walked over to the bar where Charles stood.

"Erik Lehnsherr," he started putting his hand out to shake.

"Charles Xavier" Charles replied.

"Nice trick you pulled back there."

"I'm sorry?"

"Putting that idea in my head"

"How did you? Are you a telepath too?"

"No no. I have my own talents, but I always knew that if I could do things, others could too, so I've trained myself to resist mind control"

"interesting. So you're a mutant then?"

"Come Charles don't play coy, you already know that."

The two spent the rest of the night together in the bar, chatting and drinking and swapping stories about their powers. The bar crowd thinned out, and eventually the two mutants were asked to leave by the barkeep as the bar was closing.

"I'd love to continue this conversation some time Erik"

"Well why not now? I have a room at a hotel a few blocks down, there's a mini bar, and a chance to finally let loose with our powers, behind closed doors"

"Funny, I never pegged you as the type to hide your gifts"

"I'm not," he snapped back, "but I've had too much to drink to explain them eloquently"

They both laughed and headed to Erik's hotel room.

Both men removed their respective suit jackets and Charles rolled up his sleeves, while Erik gathered drinks from the fridge.

The night moved on, and the mutants grew gradually more drunk. Charles reading Erik's mind with his consent, and manipulating the room service staff, while Erik had started pouring drinks with his magnetism, along with using it to open and close doors, and float through them. In fact, it looked to Charles as though his new friend was showing off, and needed to be taken down a peg or two.

_You want to show me the finesse you can achieve with your powers. _Xavier pushed the thought into magneto's mind a few times. Chanting it over and over, with the idea getter stronger and stronger. Until magneto's own ego built the idea and turned it into actions.

Erik levitated himself above the rooms bed, and bent the ceiling fan down while it still spun, creating a funnel of wind, blowing his shirt and hair with a breeze. And at the same time he magnetically pulled Charles' belt, watch and ring off. And as his did so, the telepath's suit trousers dropped, and the force of his watch and ring being pulled off caused him to fall to his knees. But magneto wasn't done. He locked the doors and windows, and managed to pull the blinds down and the fridge into the air, orbiting him. The wind became faster as his power pulled the fan around faster, and his shirt was blown open, while his hair tossed around dramatically.

_Want me! Want me! Want me!_ Charles push deeper into Erik's mind. It took longer this time, but not by much. The idea must of taken root, as Magneto looked down at the kneeling Charles, with his trousers wrapped around his ankles. Erik used his power to pull his own belt out, and open his trouser zip. His pulled the fan from the ceiling and used the blades as restraints. Cuffing Xavier's wrists together, and pushing him up against the wall. Erik floated down to his victim, and bent the magnetic fields to control Charles position. Other blades wrapped around Charles' waist and ankles, giving the master of magnetism total control over the telepath's body. The ideas was deeply imbedded in Erik's mind, and he truly believed it was his own thought, so using the last of the fan blades, he made a crude copper helmet.

"You cant get inside my mind anymore Charlie boy"

"Erik please, i was just excited."

"Oh I know. But now you're mine. The first mutant I've ever met, and I will own you"

"Erik No!" Charles shouted. _Please Erik you can't. _

"Oh but isn't this what you wanted Charles? You pushed that idea into my mind at the bar, and I felt it. Did you really think I wouldn't feel you pushing my mind again?"

"But not like this Erik. I didn't want this"

"Too late. Now stop talking"

"Listen to me Eri" he was cut off as the European covered the telepath's mouth with some door handles he had forced into entirely new forms.

Charles was completely powerless, tied up, gagged and couldn't even use his telepathy. Erik lowered himself to the floor straddling over his victim, and undressed his bottom half, since the fan had already blown his shirt open. He rubbed his groin, feeling the familiar pulse of his penis growing. Longing to be freed from the underwear that held him prisoner, and Charles would be their release. The cuffs pulled at Charles' hands, and dragged them up, to grip the throbbing fat European penis. He pulled and resisted, but this was preferable to being penetrated, so eventually Charles gave in, and took Erik's cock in his hands- it took both of them, and he stroked it. Slowly and timidly at first, before using more energy. Moving his hands faster, squeezing Erik tighter. And Erik was thrusting into each movement, as well as pulling on the cuffs to make it rougher. Magneto was feeling such pleasure, he was moaning loudly, but he had no intention of letting it just be hands.

The European ran his hand over Charles' head, and through his hair, stroking it seductively.

"Take it now!"

Muffled protests coming from Charles were short lived. His gag changed its shape to have a hole in the middle, and magneto used his powers to pull Xavier's head down onto his massive 14 inches of meat. From having his mouth covered in metal, to being completely stuffed with another mans flesh. But Charles found he was coping. May be the stress of the situation, or his own desires, or even the alcohol, but something told him to comply and he found he was enjoying it. Not the rough nature of it, but the feel of Erik's head smashing against the back of his throat. He was new to this, and barely any of the cock was in his mouth. But the two still thrust and sucked. Both moaning now. Erik seemed to notice more compliance and he removed the cuffs.

Charles raise his hands and took Erik's balls. Squeezing them with one hand, while the other helped stroke the rest of his cock. That rest that wouldn't fit in his mouth.

Still with his feet and waist cuffed and restrained, magneto levitated them both from the floor by the wall to the bed, where he turned his victim around before landing. Keeping him kneeling on all fours in front of him. Charles penis had grown to a fair 8 inches inside his underwear, and it looked to be leaking a lot of sticky precum. Erik saw, and cuffing his hands again, made Charles scoop it up, and rub in on his arse. Spreading it around, before bringing it all to his hole. He left it there.

Kneeling half naked with his own precum on his hole, Charles was excited and nervous. He couldn't see behind him, or sense his new lover. Then suddenly, he felt a pain.

Erik had forced the head of this cock into Charles. But he head was big enough. The telepath tried to pull away, but found he couldn't move out of the restraints.

"Mmmm yes. Raw!" Erik half whispered, and he gripped Xavier's hips with his hands, and physically pulled himself closer. Forcing more and more of his 14inch cock into the telepath. He covered Charles' mouth again, so he couldn't scream for help. Or make him stop.

He wanted this. They both did. Erik just need to show Charles how good it can feel. Eventually his balls reached Charles' ass, and he was all the way in. So he started pulling out. All the way out, and then he started again. Pushing his head past the hole, getting more used to it each time. It was agony for Charles. He could feel his body bleeding. Erik didn't care now. This was primal. He was fucking a mutant. Homosuperior. It was only natural they did this. It wasn't about gender tonight. It was the first time Erik had fucked another member of his species. And that thought made him harder.

Charles felt him grow again. Like a truncheon forcing its way in him. But soon Erik sped up, and before long, he was forcing Xavier into new more painful positions, to get deeper inside, while his balls loudly slapped against Charles' arse.

It was intense, but Erik knew he was close. He pulled the waist restraints higher, and bent the wrist and ankles down. Really opening up Charles hole. He was in so much pain now he was screaming. Giving headaches to everyone near enough to the hotel block. Erik still thrust, and felt himself surging, he arched his back to shoot his load deeper, and as he did, he pulled Charles closer and bent him further.

Crack.

The european pulled out fast and forcefully.

"Charles? Charles are you alright? I head a noise?"

"I'm fine Erik. It was hurting so much! Why did you do that?"

"You wanted me to Charles."

"Not like that. That was agony. I've never known pain like it"

Erik turned Charles over, and removed his own helmet, before gently running his fingers playfully up and down Charles' legs, towards his groin.

"Well, I certainly enjoyed it. But I think I may have gotten carried away. Caught up in the moment"

"I think so" Xavier looked up at Erik's handsome purple eyes. "Aren't you going to play with me now?"

"I am Charles"

The pair looked down to see Erik squeezing Xavier's penis.

"No!" Charles pushed Erik's mind. _Get of me_. Erik obeyed. _Help me stand!_ Erik pulled Xavier, but found Charles found he couldn't stand. He couldn't feel the pain in his arse. He couldn't feel precum trickling down his cock. He fell to the floor. He couldn't feel anything below the metal waist restraint.

_Remove the restraints._

Erik was in shock. His mind weak, and tired, so he was far easier to control.

_Dress me. Dress yourself. Take me to a hospital. _

When they arrived, Xavier pushed one more thought. _Meet me at that same bar in three months. Now forget everything that's just happened._

A smile took over Xavier's face.

"What're you smiling about Charles? You're dying"

"I know old friend, but I was just remembering the night we met"

"It was nothing special. Drinks in a bar"

"That was the second time"

"What?"

"I'm sorry old friend, but I had to wipe your memory of it"

"Then restore the memories Charles. As a dying request"

He pushed magnetos mind, even through his helmet, and combined his own memories with those Erik had buried a long time ago.

The pair looked at each other, and Erik held Charles close and tightly, and he breathed his last breath.

Fin.


End file.
